My Mistress
by Basic-Esophagus
Summary: When Carly stumbles upon the world of BDSM she has found her new addicting hobby. Now all she needs is a Dominate but where will she find one? Turns out she isnt the only Shay into BDSM
1. Chapter 1

Carly Shay sat up in the loft with her Pearbook going through the comments on the latest icarly episode. Most of them were positive with the few negatives and suddenly she got an IM from Sam.

MommalovessasuagE4: Hey, check this out. [Submissivebeingtaughtlesson: Play]

Mangolover16: Um, Sam this better not be another porno.

MommalovessasuagE4: It won't. C;

She sighed and clicked on the video. Immediately she saw a short big breasted redhead spread out on a table. She growled in frustration and went to x out with something caught her eye. A man walked up to her and brought a whip down hard on her stomach. The girl yelped out in shock and received anathor above her cleanly shaven snatch. Carly unintentionally leaned into the computer, her hand making its way down her flat stomach as the blows to the red head came faster until it landed on top of her clit making her gasp and moan in pleasure.

Carly slipped her hands slowly across her own wet folds teasing her clit gently. The man walked around and placed the girl on his lap and began delivering blows to her supple ass. The redhead counted them off trying hard not to moan. Carly now started to plunge her finger slowly in and out of her snatch. With her free hand she reached up and played with her nipple which was now like a pebble between her fingers.

The girl was flipped back over and a large dildo was plunged into her, her arms and hands bound as the man lapped away at her nipples. The girl moaned and whimpered bucking her hips off the table. Carly quickened her pace and came to her release the same time the man allowed the girl in the video her release.

She shut the pearbook and laid her head back on the bean bag chair. She took shallow breaths still trying to process what happened.

"Carly, dinner's ready." Spencer called from down stairs.

She got up and washed her hands before meeting Spencer in the kitchen for spaghetti tacos feeling accomplished as she had found herself a new hobby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Jogging down the stairs Carly sat at the table as Spencer put a plate in front of her. He gave her a weird look she couldn't read and he sniffed the air. _He can't smell it on me. Can he? _There was a knock at the door and Sam barged in sitting next to the Shay girl and plucking a taco for herself.

"So Carls did you watch that video?" Sam said with an arrogant wink taking a huge crunch out of her taco. Carly smirked slightly and nodded her head leaving the blonde shell-shocked. Spencer looked up taking a sip from his lemonade.

"What video?" Carly looked at her big brother, biting her lip nervously debating whether she should tell him. She opened her mouth to talk when another knock came at the door.

"Come in." He yelled. In walked Freddie who grabbed two tacos for himself sitting at the table as well.

"I smelt tacos so I came on over!"

"This dweeb is ruining my appetite." Sam said leaning back in her chair chuckling. Freddie sighed in aggravation and took small bites of his taco. They ate the rest of the meal in silence before Spencer stood up a weird look in his eyes.

"I'm feeling a bit tired" He said then he dashed to his room. Carly's friends looked at her, obvious concern in their eyes for Spencer and she just shrugged.

They sat down on the couch and started to watch a scary movie. Sam was snuggled up on Freddy though she claimed she wasnt afraid and all Carly could do was smile because she knew about Sam's crush on him. Halfway through the movie Sam looks up.

"Does your brother have any ribs?" Carly nodded. They always kept a few for when Sam come over. She went into the kitchen to find them only to discover their weren't any. She complained to Carly who in turn went to complain to Spencer. As she went into his room the first thing she saw was his flat screen T.V but what shocked her the most was that he was watching the same video she was watching earlier. As she walked further into his room she was startled to see him sitting at his desk going through videos, on the monitor was her getting out of the shower and her having her masturbation session earlier. Spencer's face was glued to the screen and he was leaned back in his chair eyes closed making low grunting sounds. His arm seemed to be twitching as she walked over to him and slowly put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around his hand halfway down his pants his thick, long penis in the air. He looked wide-eyed at Carly whose mouth dropped in shock.

"Um I only came to um ask about Sams um ribs but uh nevermind um... im going now." She dashed out of the room slightly scared and even less slightly turned on.

"Well?" Sam asked. Carly just shook her head and sat back down letting what she just saw sink in.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to the sounds of bacon cooking and she walked into the kitchen. She only had on a thin slip and no underwear except a pair of lace light blue boyshorts. Spencer looked up at her but quickly looked down. His mind already felt bad enough about being caught doing what he was doing last night and he would feel even worse staring at her cotton candy pink nipples on her small perky breasts.

"I made bacon." was all he could say. She just nodded and walked behind him to get a plate. He watched her as the slip rose up and her small pert ass in those boy shorts were driving him crazy. He reached about her and grabbed the plate for her. She could feel his hard on through his boxers and her slip and she remember faintly the grunts coming from him and at this moment they seemed sexy to her. Just as he was about to fall back her grabbed a hold of her waist and they both came down to the ground Carly on top of her older brother. Their faces were inches apart and she whispered a soft sorry to him. He didn't reply but continued to stare at her lips. He licked his own slowly and Carly leaned down and pecked him softly. One soft peck turned into a rough kiss and he sat up. Her on his now rock hard cock he reached up and groped her under her slip, her moans coming out like innocent whispers.

He kept at his game pulling her slip straps down and kissing the tops of her tits. He continued on and sucked on her right nipple making her claw at his head in pleasure. He alternated to the other one and went back and forth between the two making the girl frenzied. He reached between her legs prying them open (though he didnt necessarily have to) and started an attack on her clit with his finger. He ripped open her boyshorts and started to plunge two fingers into her without warning. She arched her back against him begging for more as she grinded onto his fingers. He put in another two digits and she started bucking her hips and she soon clenched around his fingers and came hard on them. He stood up and made her stand on her knees pulling down his boxers. His 6 inch cock stood erect in her face and all she could do was stare and watch the pre-cum drip down the head. He grabbed the back of her head and shoved it onto his cock as she sucked and tried to lick the best she could with her brother humping her face.

"You like this don't you, dirty slut fucking her big brother." He grunted to her through his grunts of pleasure. She mumbled something in response nearly choking as he moved harder and faster touching the back of her throat.

"Shut up. didnt anyone tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" He teased grabbing her hair rougher quicking his pace. Tears pricked at the girls eyes as she could feel her throat starting to get rough but she was getting so turned on she decided not to care. He stopped and held a tight grip on her head and started cumming. Thick salty ropes of semen dripped down her throat and she tried her best to swallow it all before spitting the last few out. He picked her up and set on the counter positioning himself at her entrance.

"Your so fucking wet. Why are you so wet you little skank?" She looked up at him but didn't reply to wrapped up in what was going to happen next. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" he demanded and she nodded her head.

"I'm wet because im a skank who likes to fuck her big brother." He nodded his head and plunged his cock into her. She let out a yelp and he a grunt as he started fucking her relentlessly not giving her a chance to take control and she was loving it. She reached up and pinched her nipples moaning out as Spencer started going harder and faster.

"You love fucking your brother don't you." He said through clenched teeth groaning out in pleasure as he picked her up from the counter and carried her on the couch.

"Oh god yes oh fuck me like the slut I am Spencer" She cried out as he put her on the couch and started slamming into her again smacking her ass while doing it. Her moans quickly became screams and she could feel her orgasm coming fast.

"Spencer im so close" She whined and he started going faster.

"Dont cum until I say cum you slut" She nodded but couldn't hold it in and she came falling out on the couch. Spencer came shortly after and looked down at her.

"Time for punishment" He said. A devious smile on her face and Carly knew she had found her dominant.


End file.
